Doctor Who: The Time War Trilogy
by Aslan's Author
Summary: Now it's time to see what really happened during the Last Great Time War between the Time Lords and The Daleks. Plus see how the Doctor must make the choice to either find a peaceful solution or to fight for Gallifrey. 8th Doctor and OC Companion. Plus also former Companion Romana.


Doctor Who: The Time War Trilogy 

Chapter One 

It was a normal day for the planet of Varoom, the home of a race called the Varihians, they were a sort of reptilian race with dark blue scales and red eyes and to the surprise of many were actually a peaceful and quiet race that did not get themselves involved in outsider affairs. But today a normal day quickly turned to an unmoral day when an unexpected thing happened to a small Varihian space cruiser.

"Captain their approaching fast"

The space cruiser suddenly shook causing many of its crew flying around the control bridge, the captain clung to his chair and wondered who was attacking them and for what purpose everyone knew the Varihians were a peaceful race.

"Captain we can't take another hit like that again, what do we do"? One of the crew members asked

"Send a message to the Prime Minister tell him to evacuate everyone into the mountains of Varoom" The Captain ordered.

The crew member nodded in response and started to fumble with a computer screen. The Captain kept trying to away from the enemy craft but it was no good the ship was already badly damaged.

"Captain were receiving a transmission from the enemy ship" One of the pilots said

"Put it through" The Captain ordered

The pilot did as he was commanded, however when he put the transmission through on the intercom there was no sound except a weird static sound. He grew louder and louder but still there was no voices which worried the Captain deeply.

"Hello can you hear me"?

No reply came; the crew kept looking at the Captain hoping he had a plan to get them out of the danger that was upon them.

"This is Captain Parshard of the Varoom cruiser five who are you and what is your purpose for attacking us"?

"EXTERMINATE"! A voice sounded over the intercom

The Captain sat in stunned silence as he realised his life and the destruction of Varoom was here. The rest of the crew looked at him for a solution but he couldn't give any there was no solution and there was no hope.

"EXTERMINATE" EXTERMINATE"

* * *

The planet of Gallifrey was a beautiful planet; the great Citadel of the Time Lords was in encased in a magnificent glass dome. The hills of Gallifrey were covered in long red grass and in the black sky above shone millions of stars as well as its four great moons.

However on this day on Gallifrey in the President's tower, which was the tallest tower in the Citadel the Lady President of Gallifrey was being given a chilling report.

"They gave no warning they attacked Varoom with no reason at all" A Time Lord reported

"They had a reason, it was to send a message to us" Lady President Romana replied

Many years had passed since Romana had returned from travelling the stars, now she had returned to Gallifrey and was in her second term as Lady President. She was the first Time Lady to hold office, yet she was not happy with the way her term in office was going. An evil race called the Daleks from the planet Skaro were attacking planets in an attempt to start a war with Gallifrey.

"Say the word My Lady and I will mobilise the fleet" Darchi said

"No Darchi, I will not declare war on the Daleks until tit is the last resort" Romana answered

"Please my lady it is the last resort, the Daleks will not listen to reason Davros has made it clear that he will not negotiate with us" Darchi explained

"I know, how did it come to this I thought we had made peace with Skaro when we allowed them to Exterminate The Master" Romana said to herself

"It seems Peace does not exist for a Dalek" Haltax replied

Romana sat in silence, Gallifrey was on the brink of war and she did not know how to avoid it. She was on her Third incarnation already, twice she had regenerated and she didn't want to do it again for a long time. She then looked and spotted a familiar face among the many faces of Time Lords and Lady's, she ordered everyone out of the President's chamber and asked the person she recognised to stay.

"Larina it is good to see you" Romana said smiling

"You too Lady President" Larina replied

"Please no formalities call me Romana"

"As you wish" Larina said bowing her head

"Have you heard from him at all"? Romana asked

"No not for many years now" Larina replied

Romana was silent and stared out of the window at Gallifrey the world that she was responsible for. She glanced at Larina who was also looking out of the window, she thought for a second before asking her a question that she knew was difficult to ask.

"Will he fight; I mean if we go to war will he fight with us"? She asked

"I don't know, he has never encouraged violence" Larina answered

"But we need him; if we go to the war then Gallifrey needs The Doctor"

* * *

The alarm clock sounded causing Kerry Ward to wake up and groan; she did not want to go to work today. She slowly rolled out of bed and moved to the bathroom for a shower, as she headed to the bathroom the door opened and out came her flatmate Lucy.

"Morning" Lucy said cheerful

"Morning" Kerry repeated with a smile back

Once Kerry was showered she dressed herself into a nice business suit and headed towards the door of her flat, she pinched a slice of toast from Lucy's plate as she passed her and laughed when Lucy launched one of the sofa cushions at her head which missed her completely

"Don't wait up Lu" Kerry said still laughing as she left the flat closing the door behind her

Kerry Ward was a pretty Twenty Six year old woman from London who had blonde hair and blue eyes; she worked at a small office company and had a normal life. That day for her was a normal day she proceeded to her favourite Cafe' were she spoke to her friend Todd who worked their.

"So come on then who is he"? Todd asked

"He's nobody" Kerry replied blushing

"Come on now, he seems to have made an impact" Todd said teasing

"Just drop it Todd" She said laughing

They continued to talk for about twenty more minuets until Todd reminded her that she was going to miss her bus for work. Kerry said a quick goodbye and ran as fast as she could out of the door and down the street to the bus stop.

When Kerry finally arrived at the bus stop she saw the back of the bus disappearing down the street. She sighed in anger at missing her bus for the third time that week which meant her boss would not be happy with her.

"Excuse me"? A voice behind her said

Kerry turned to see a man dressed in the most bizarre clothes; he wore a dark green velvet frock coat, a silver waist coat, a pair of black dress trousers along with a pair of dress shoes and one of the weirdest things she had ever seen on a man a black cravat. However his face was a kind one with deep brown eyes and curly brown hair which reached his shoulders.

"Excuse me"? He said again

"Sorry yes"? Kerry asked getting over the shock of his appearance

"Do you have change for five pound note"? The man asked

"Erm yes here" Kerry answered pulling five one pound coins from her purse and handing them to him

"Thank you so much" He said smiling and handing her a five pound note which she took

He then smiled at her one last time and walked off down the street with his hands in his pockets and whistling a cheerful tune.

Kerry was at work late that night; her boss wasn't happy at her being late again and forced her to type up all of these reports which left her being the only person left in the building. She yawned and looked at the time on the clock on the wall and saw that it was quarter past eleven, but just when she thought she was never going to get out of there she finished the last report by quarter to twelve.

She turned off her computer, put on her coat and headed towards the lift. However as she was walking towards the lift she heard a weird noise, like something mechanical coming up the stairs. She walked towards the stairs and stood dead at what she saw, there standing in front of her was what looked like a robot. It was big and metal and had a cold motionless face, Kerry also noticed a big C on its chest.

"What are you"? She asked in shock

"I am a Cyberman and you will be DELETED" It said in a robotic voice

The Cyberman grabbed Kerry's coat with its mechanical arm and pushed back towards her desk. Kerry was pushed on t her desk and was held down by the thing that called itself Cyberman; it held her down with one hand and lifted the other hand above her head where Kerry could see blue electricity forming in its palm.

"You will be DELETED" It said again

"Oh come on now, that's not very nice" a voice said

The Cyberman turned around and found a man standing there, Kerry looked up and saw the weirdly dressed man from earlier standing in her office.

"Identify yourself" The Cyberman demanded

"Don't worry about who I am, instead I would worry about your shocking lack of manners" The man replied

"Manners does not compute, what is manners"? The Cyberman asked

"Oh of course Cybermen don't have manners because you're nothing but cold metal machines, now I demand that you unhand that lady"

"Who are you to demand?"

"The person that's going to stop you" The man said pulling out a small object from his frock coat and pointed it at the Cyberman

"The good thing about the Cybermen is that there mechanical"

The small object then glowed blue and was accompanied by a weird noise, however whatever that object was it seemed to be working as the Cyberman let go of Kerry and started to walk around the office confused.

Eventually he Cyberman collapsed on the floor causing a huge thud; Kerry slowly got up and looked at the Cyberman on the floor. She then looked at the weirdly dressed man and stared at him in wonder.

"Are you alright"? He asked

"What is that thing"? Kerry asked ignoring his question

"It's called a Cyberman, I've shut it down for now but it can easily be revived" He answered looking at it on the floor.

Suddenly more loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, the man ran towards the stairs and suddenly came running back faster. He grabbed Kerry's hand and pulled her with him down the office towards the lifts.

"Time to go more are coming" He yelled

He was right; Kerry looked towards the stairs and saw more Cybermen walking towards them. The man pushed the button of the lifted and started shaking with impatience.

"Come on, come on" he muttered

The Cybermen were marching towards them shouting the word delete over and over again, the man pulled out the small device again and pointed it at the lift. The end of the device glowed blue and made the weird noise again, the Cybermen were so close now the one at the front was so close he could nearly touch them; however as it reached out it's huge mechanical arm to grab them the lift doors opened and the man pulled Kerry inside using the device to close them again.

"Phew that was close wasn't it" the man said cheerfully

"Who in god's name are you"? Kerry asked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'm The Doctor" He answered smiling

"Doctor Who"?


End file.
